Of Spots and Ears
by DecemberRome
Summary: It's Halloween and the gang is getting ready for a big Costume bash!


Marinette skipped around her room putting together the final pieces of her costume. "This is gonna be awesome, Tikki!" She giggled to her red companion.

"You look so cool, Marinette!" the ladybug kwami exclaimed as she buzzed excitedly around her chosen's head. "Though, I am surprised you decided to go with _that_ costume."

"Is there something wrong with it?" she gasped "Will Adrien not like it? Oh, I should have chosen something more girly." Marinette fell down into her chair, making the wheels swivel. She was referring to her rocker costume that she had designed. The dark makeup traced her features expertly (thanks to a bit of Alya-Magic).

"You look great, Marinette! Don't worry! I'm sure Adrien will love your costume!"

"But what if he doesn't? What if he hates my costume so he-won't-talk-to-me. then-we-can't-get-married-or-have-our-three-kids-and-hampter-and-"

"Marinette!" Tikki yelled, cutting Marinette's rambling off, making the heroine gasp for breath. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"You're right, Tikki. I'm sorry." she said sheepishly.

"Marinette, Alya is here!" Sabine's voice called up the stairs.

"Coming!" Tikki dipped into Marinette's blood red leather jacket, then the teenage girl was off down the stairs.

_

"PLAGG! WHERE'S MY JACKET?!" an irritated voice called from the closet.

"How am I supposed to know? It's your jacket." a nasally voice replied from the couch.

"Plagg, I'm gonna be late!"

"Again, not my problem."

A golden head poked out of the closet, revealing a teenage boy. "I'll give you Camembert."

"Camembert?!" the black kwami shot up from the couch then seemed to realize his mistake. He coughed. "I mean, I guess I can help you find this stupid jacket."

Adrien walked around to the couch then glared at the kwami. "Plagg! You were sitting on it this whole time!"

"Oops…" Came the non-apologetic reply.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this." the hero put his black leather jacket on and wiped off the cheese bits that had been left by his "cat", who flew into the jacket. "Are you sure I don't look ridiculous? Nino suggested it, but I dunno."

"It looks better than the Naruto costume you were trying to pull off, kid."

"Hey! I like that costume!"

"You should have dressed up as cheese. Now _that_ would have been a costume."

"Plagg? Shut up." And with that, Adrien left the room.

As the night grew dark, the lights of Paris flickered to life around the city. Fake spiders and skulls decorated the city as it buzzed with an eerie aura. Alya and Nino, dressed in their favorite superhero outfits. Alya was, of course, donned in red spandex with hastily glued on black polka dots, along with a sharpied mask. Nino, however, was wearing a pair of green leggings and a green shirt with a lantern on it. He and his girlfriend were arguing about his costume when Adrien walked up. "Hey Nino. What's up?"

"Dude, Alya says Green Lantern isn't a superhero."

"He isn't! He's a guy with a ring that has very few superpowers!"

Adrien felt a pang of hurt. "Alya, you just described Chat Noir."

The reporter blinked then said slowly. "But Chat Noir is real. And he's not nearly as arrogant as Green Lantern."

"Green Lantern isn't arrogant." Marinette walked up at that moment. "Why are you staring at me? Do I look weird? Dang it, I knew I should have worn the fifties dress."

A slow grin spread across the blonde's face. "We match!" He slung an arm over Marinette's shoulders enthusiastically, earning a bright red face that rivaled Alya's costume. "Come on, partner. let's go get snacks!"

Alya and Nino exchanged conspiratorial smiles as the model pulled the stuttering designer over to the snack table.

_

"NOW ANNOUNCING THE KING AND QUEEN OF THE HALLOWEEN BASH!"

"It's gonna be me and my Adrikins." The blonde daughter of the mayor sniffed.

"For the King…..Adrien Agreste!"

Adrien blinked, "Wait, what?"  
"And for his Queen…."  
The silence weighed on the entire room.  
"ALYA!" the name reverberated through the room.  
The reporter stared at the announcer. "Wait, what?"  
Alya and Adrien were usurer onto the stage where a crown of bones (fake of course) and fake blood red rubies was placed on each of their heads. Adrien rubbed the back of his head laughing softly to Plagg. "Oh well. Maybe my lady can be by my side next year, instead." His soft gaze falling on Marinette who was fangirling to Alya.  
"Maybe, Kid." came the Kwami's reply.

 _ **That's it for now, my lovelies. I'm sorry this fanfic was so short. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry about the ending. XD Just so you guys know, I am a Green Lantern fan. So I ain't dissing anybody. Let me know what you think. Love you guys.  
~Dece.**_


End file.
